I can't live without you
by Blue silver Ayu
Summary: This contains Yaoi's POV about how could she accept Jun's death. This is the real fiction. This is my first drama story and a little scary tale to chill you. CHAPTER 2 UPLOADED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Captain Tsubasa. That's final! 

Author's notes: This is the real fic. You can send me reviews. Good and Bad.. It's Ok!

Two days to go… It will be the real professional soccer game finals at Europe. I stared at Jun who was sitting down at the dormitory. But I am worried about his condition. His heart attack is getting serious And his father tried to stop him But he wouldn't listen. This is an opportunity to prove himself. Later, he stood up and he found me. "Yaoi…" Jun approached me. "Do you want to walk outside?" "Sure." I replied.

We are already outside and we are walking. My cheeks turned red. I was ashamed to tell me feelings to him. Suddenly we stopped.

Jun held my hand.

"I want you to take this..." He explained.

He is holding a ring with a perfect aquamarine.

"Will you marry me?" Jun asked smiling.

My eyes brimmed with tears.

I hugged him so tightly.

I couldn't belive it.

After the finals, Jun and I will be married.

My worry was replaced by happiness.

This will be one of my greatest memories of my life.

No one can seperate it. No one.

The day came and Jun and his teammates were leaving.

For me, Jun will be fine and they will win this match.

They will win it.

Two weeks passed...

I never received a message from Jun and neither his family.

One rainy morning,the phone rang and I was sleeping in my room.

I answered it.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Hi Yaoi." greeted Sanae and her voice is not in a cheerful mood.

"Bad news..." Sanae explained. "The heart attack claimed Jun's life. He's dead."

"Is this a joke?" I asked. Is this really true?

"No.I'm sorry, Yaoi." Sanare apologized and she was crying.

I dropped the phone and I fainted.

I had no memories for a while.

Suddenly, I remembered what Sanae told me.

Jun is dead!

This is not a dream. It is reality.

I cried.

How could Jun be taken away from me?

I felt that two weeks ago is just a dream.

Why Jun needs to die?

Why? Why? Why?


	2. Chapter 2

You will always remain in my heart Part 2 By Blue Silver Ayu 

Disclaimer: I don't own Captain Tsubasa so shoo and mind your affairs! Summary: This is Yaoi's POV and it tells the story how will he accept Jun's death and also a normal POV. 

One month later, after I heard the bad news…. There was a funeral And his soccer ball Written. "In Memory of Jun Misugi." Representing his mark of existence to this world… This will be the proof he existed. It will passed from generation to generation. 

I couldn't accept the fact that Jun is dead. After his funeral, I only think of him… Only him…. I love him and I am not going to replace him. If only this untimely death didn't happen, I wish he was with me. I love you, Jun! Only you! 

One year later, There was something weird happened to me. While I was sleeping, there was a cold gust of wind. I turned around and I saw a garland of wisteria and suddenly I felt someone is hugging me. When I turned around, there is no one. 

-Normal POV- At the dormitory, Tsubasa and the others Are reminiscing memories and the good times with Jun. "Boy, I wish Jun is here." Izzy sighed. "So do I." agreed Izawa. "I remember the time we have a soccer match with the Musashi and I also remember after the match, he accepted to take the surgery." Suddenly, a brownout occurred unexpectedly. At the bathroom, Kasuo was just coming out at the cubicle and he was washing his hands. Later he looked up and suddenly he saw behind him at the mirror was a boy who resembled like Jun was behind him! He looked behind but no one was there. Feeling scared, he rushed out the bathroom screaming. "AAAAAAAH! GHOST! GHOST! EEEEEEEEEK!" At the bedroom, the boys are getting nervous and so do the girls. "Mommy…" Masao remarked fearfully as he hid at the pillows. "I think Jun is haunting us…." Sorimachi explained as he was embracing Takeshi. "You idiot!" Genzou snapped as he is trying to stand up. "Death doesn't need ghosts! Besides, we are too old for these things!" Suddenly the brownout was over. Maki was hugging Hyuga and Teppei was hiding under the bed. Sanae also hugged Tsubasa. Kasuo arrived screaming and he explained what happened. "Stupid!" snapped Genzou again and this punched the wall. "Maybe your fucking imagination frightened you." "Maybe you developed a third eye, Kasuo…" Kumi concluded. Genzou suddenly interrupted, "Well, I will show you that you need to fear." All of a sudden….. SMACK! He slapped Kasuo and everyone was shocked. Out of the blue, Sanae stepped forward very outraged of what Genzou did to Kasuo. SMACK! This caused a bigger shock when Sanae spanked Genzou's face. "How dare you?" shrieked Sanae angrily. "You don't know how it is hard saying goodbye to someone who was already dead. I know you are guilty because before he was rushed to the hospital, you are just talking to him and you didn't notice that he was already reaching his unfortunate death." Sanae's eyes are filled with tears. Genzou felt the same thing. He was crying inside but he tried to stop the tears in his eyes. That night, Genzou had a dream. He dreamed that he was at the glass wall with Jun, who was wearing the same attire he wore during his funeral. "Genzou…" Jun said calmly as he stared at Genzou. "Please… I know it you are blaming yourself because it was your fault why I died. You were blaming yourself but I believe it was not your fault why I died… " "I…" Genzou hesitated. "I know in my heart…" Jun continued. "Yaoi doesn't want to let go of me and I want to say goodbye to you." "Please tell her to let me go so I can rest in peace." Suddenly, he was disappearing. "WAIT! JUN! JUN!" He woke up from his dream. Later, he went outside to remember his dream. "Poor Yaoi…." Genzou remarked. "I know Jun will not leave us alone until he says goodbye. " He went back inside and he went back to sleep. 

The same night at the Misugi home, Mrs. Misugi was unable to recover from Jun's death. At the room, Sumire was cleaning Jun's room and deep inside in her heart she cannot also accept Jun's death. Suddenly, she saw the soccer ball with the inscription written during the funeral was moving all by itself but she ignored it and suddenly there was the same boy who haunted his teammates was beside her. Sumire continued walking and suddenly the smell of flowers surrounded the room and suddenly she hears a familiar voice. "Sister….." "Sister…." "I…." Suddenly she saw a boy. It was the same boy Kasuo saw at the dorm. Because of fear, Sumire ran away. The next day, they told their horrifying stories to each other about the boy who looked like Jun showed up. "I think…." Yaoi remarked. "It was Jun. He was restless and I think he wants to say goodbye to us." "You are right." Genzou said guiltily. "Well it was hard to say goodbye to someone who already died. He even …." He felt guilty that caused him to cry. "I think he has a message." Sumire concluded solemnly. Tsubasa finally spoken, "I know he wants us to see him for the last time but I am only glad he will rest in peace and live to a place in peace that was not in this world." "Yeah." The others chorused. The next day, Yaoi visited Jun's grave and she gave the flowers. "I know how you feel." Yaoi wept silently as she is holding the tombstone. "I am ready to say goodbye to you and I will never forget you no matter what happens." A cold gust of wind surrounded Yaoi and Jun's soul is hugging her. "I love you, Yaoi and I will never forget you too." Yaoi was not scared but she smiled. She believed Jun will love her no matter what happens. As they say, love will never be broken into pieces by death and life's trials. Jun remained in the hearts of his loved ones forever…. And ever….. Author's notes: This is the end of my first real fiction story and enjoy! Give me good or bad reviews. Man, this will give Yuki a little meaning of horror. This story is dedicated to Krizzie, who loves horror. Wink Pooof! 


End file.
